


Self-Tober 2019: Arinemura Edition

by arinemura



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bohemian Rhapsody reference, Cat Sans, Coffee, Costume, D'aww, F/M, Fall Fashion, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Graduate School, Halloween Costume, Implied smut?, Let's go with that, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Rainy, Reader Insert, Romance, Sarcasm, Self-tober, Self-tober 2019, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Stress, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans, a lot of us have been there, he has the most specter-cular costume, i can’t even deny it at this point, it was painful but also fun to make up the puns, i’m updating these as i go, lab experiment gone wrong, my fingers slipped...a lot, oh no whatever shall you do, one shots, parents fighting, pjs, pregnancy feels?, puns galore, switch - Freeform, that’s all up to you tbh ;D, they cute, those two go hand in hand tbh, whoops, you get whisked away by a roguish skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinemura/pseuds/arinemura
Summary: So, this is a thing.I’m gonna try my darnedest to write for all...31...prompts... (Hoo boy.)See ya in the next chapter!Up Next: Flowers





	1. Prompts

**Self-Tober 2019 Prompts by creepygnomeking on Tumblr:**

1\. First Kiss **->** _Swapfell Sans_

2\. Fall Fashion **->** _Underfell Papyrus_

3\. Costume **->** _Undertale Sans_

4\. Rainy **->** _Undertale Papyrus_

5\. Switch **->** _Underfell Sans_

6\. Coffee (formerly 9) **->** _Fellswap Gold Papyrus_

7\. PJs (formerly 6) **->** _Swapfell Red Papyrus_

8\. Flowers (formerly 7) **->** _Underfell Papyrus_ (editing)

9\. Comfort (formerly 8) **_->_** Underlust Sans (possible WIP?)

10\. Fantasy

11\. Favorite AU

12\. Tears

13\. Lovestruck

14\. Vacation

15\. Soul

16\. Zombies

17\. Affection

18\. Date

19\. Opposite

20\. Accidental Kiss

21\. Sweets

22\. Sunshine

23\. Lost

24\. Hold

25\. Bowtie

26\. Family

27\. Shyness

28\. Yandere

29\. Passion

30\. Play Date

31\. First “I love you”

**Specific Credits t** **o:**

Toby Fox for Undertale

Community for Swapfell Red

Vic (underfell on Tumblr) for Underfell

KH (Kkhoppang on Tumblr) for Swapfell

Jot (blackggggum on Tumblr) for Fellswap Gold

NSFWShameCave/Skele-cakes/StaleElephantBones/Community for Underlust


	2. First Kiss (SF!Sans x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ballsy reader, you!

You didn’t want to open your eyes.

Not when you’d just walked right up to Sans and kissed him. On the teeth. In front of everyone. At the party. Passionately. (_Fuck._)

I mean, sure, you two have casually flirted with each other before, but _this_. Oh, _this_ was so different.

_This_ was you baring your heart - your SOUL - to Sans.

_This_ was you finally admitting that you love him.

_This_ was you totally freaking out because what the hell were you thinking?! _Were_ you even thinking?! You just kissed him **_in public_** for crying out loud! You didn’t even know if he felt the same way about you. (Honestly, how could he? Especially when there were all these other, more attractive people vying for his attention...)

Welp. If that’s the case, there goes your friendship with him. _Good job, reader!_

You start to pull away once you realize Sans hasn’t reacted to your kiss. You try to look as calm as possible, but that’s a hard thing to do when you’re practically _dying_ of mortification on the inside.

A gloved hand to the back of your head stops you from moving too far away.

“AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?”

Sans...doesn’t sound angry? In fact, he sounds - dare you say it - _smug_?

You decide that now would be a good time to open your eyes.

Oh, how right you are...and then some.

Sans is watching you with the biggest shark-toothed smirk you’ve ever seen him wear. A light dusting of purple magic covers his cheekbones, but they pale in comparison to how brightly his eye lights are burning.

If you had to describe them, you could say that they looked...**hungry**.

You instinctively gulp, and notice Sans watching your throat intently as you did so. _Oh stars._

Is it getting hot in here, or is it just you?

“DARLING. IF YOU THINK I’LL BE SATISFIED WITH JUST ONE OF YOUR KISSES, YOU STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LEARN ABOUT ME,” Sans purrs as he leans in closer, his smirk becoming more predatory, “DON’T WORRY, WE’LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WORK ON THAT ONCE WE GET HOME.”

Nope, it’s just you.

Blushing madly, you try to back away, but his hands keep you in place.

“OH NO, YOU’RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME NOW. NOT WHEN I’VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS ONLY HAS SO MUCH PATIENCE, YOU KNOW,” Sans admits before angling your face back to him. You can feel your blush grow when you meet his eye lights, but you can’t look away.

“LET’S DO THAT KISS OVER AGAIN. I WANT TO SHOW THE WORLD JUST HOW PERFECT WE’RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER.”

After many rounds of intense loving and affection (at home, of course, you kinky readers!), you decide that your first kiss with Sans wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even i’m a hot mess after this one. like, damn, go me. XD
> 
> i hope you enjoy this one! happy october everybody 🍁


	3. Fall Fashion (UF!Papyrus x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks your butt looks font-ass-tic!

“HUMAN! IF YOU’RE NOT OUT HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, I’M GOING TO DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF.”

You roll your eyes before fixing your hair in the mirror some more. There goes Papyrus..._again_.

Why’d you agree to go shopping with him in the first place? It’s not like you really needed anything from the mall, and even if you did, you wouldn’t be going out at eight o’clock on a Sunday morning to get it.

Yes, you read that right.

Just in case you missed it, though - IT’S EIGHT O’CLOCK ON A SUNDAY MORNING AND YOU’RE NOT AT HOME, LAZING AROUND IN YOUR COMFY BED. INSTEAD, YOU’RE STANDING IN A GODFORSAKEN DRESSING ROOM STALL, TRYING ON ALL THESE CLOTHES PAPYRUS PICKED OUT FOR YOU.

...which was really sweet of him, now that you think about it.

Sure, you would’ve appreciated going to the mall with Papyrus at a more _reasonable_ time, but...how could your heart not melt at the way he’s been carefully choosing the clothes?

Everything you’ve tried on so far has fit perfectly. You’re more than a little surprised when the skinny jeans he’s chosen hug your ass nicely. You chalk it up to pure luck, however, because it’s not like he’d picked them out for that _exact_ reason, right?

Something (or rather, someone) bangs on the stall door, making you jump out of your thoughts.

“YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE LEFT, HUMAN,” you can hear his boots tap impatiently against the tiled floor, “I’M GETTING TIRED OF WAITING.”

You allow yourself another eye roll as you give your newest look a last once-over in the mirror. (You hope Papyrus likes it.)

Red beanie, check.

Red and black flannel shirt, check.

Black tank top, check.

Black leather belt, check.

Black skinny jeans, check.

**Fall fashion readiness, achieved!**

_Here goes nothing..._

You open the stall door just as Papyrus goes to bang on it again. “TIME’S UP, HUMAN! I’M COMING...In...There...”

Huh. You weren’t expecting him to react like that. Before, he’d just scoff at what you’d put on and say something about it “not looking right on you.” Now, though...

Papyrus’ mouth hangs open despite his attempts to speak. A dark crimson flush spreads across his skull, glowing especially bright at his cheekbones. His eye lights, the same color as his growing flush, blip into..._were those hearts?_

You do a double-take. _Yep, those were hearts._

Did they mean what you think they meant?_  
_

“Uh, Earth to Papyrus? You okay there, big guy?” you ask, nervously chuckling as you wave a hand between your faces.

You yelp in surprise when he suddenly catches your hand with one of his own. He presses your knuckles to his teeth, his eye lights now burning fiercely at you.

“How Dare You Look So Good In _My_ Colors, Human,” sparks of Papyrus’ magic dance across your fingers, “You’ll Pay Dearly For Making Me Feel This Way.”

You let out a shaky breath before meeting his eye lights. You two have been dancing around your feelings for so long, you both can’t remember when you first started wanting each other.

It’s about damn time something happened between the two of you.

Of course, for all you know, this could just be another dream...

** _Ah, fuck it._ **

_Even if it was a dream, let’s not wake up right now._

You place your free hand on his sternum, appreciating the way his SOUL thumps harder at your touch. “For some odd reason, I can’t seem to recall how I’d pay you for that. Would you care to show me how, _Captain_?”

A cross between a growl and a purr rumbles through Papyrus as he hurries you back into the stall.

“Only If You Can Stay Quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like i’ll be late on keeping up with these prompts!
> 
> no worries, though - i definitely want to continue this font-ass-tic series! (i’m really proud of this pun, can you tell?)
> 
> and just in case you may need clarification, papyrus was the one who grabbed the clothes off the shelves and whatnot, but it was you who would put them together into outfits. so yes, you were the one to make him feel that way ;D


	4. Costume (UT!Sans x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! A skeleton in a spooky “costume” appears! Whatever shall you do? *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Excessive amount of puns ahead. You have been warned.

“so...what do you think?”

Nothing - **_not even ketchup_** \- could’ve smothered that shit-eating grin you _knew_ he was wearing.

You stare at him some more before snorting in disbelief.

“When I asked you to be the Casper to my Kat, I knew you wouldn’t disappoint,” you tug on his “costume” as you smirk, “I just didn’t expect you to look so..._specter-cular_.”

Sans gestures at himself before pointing a covered finger at where his eye sockets would be.

“heh. _eye_ guess you could say you didn’t _see_ this coming.”

Your smirk grows a little wider. **Oh, it is ****_so_**** on now.**

“That was _cornea_ you, Sans, and you know it.”

“don’t _lash_ out at me. you’re the one started this pun war.”

“Y’know, wouldn’t it be _eye-ronic_if **_I_** out-punned **_you_** today?”

“you’ll out-pun me only when i _lid_you out-pun me.”

“One of these days, Sans, this _pupil_ **will** beat you at your own game. Just you wait.”

“oh, i’ll _keep an eye out_ for when that day’ll come.”

“That’d be _eye-deal_. Wouldn’t want to dethrone you by surprise, after all.”

“heh, that’s _iris-k_ i’m willing to take.”

...

You nearly bust a gut from how _terrible_ that pun was.

“Really, Sans?” You’re laughing so hard, your eyes are tearing up. “Iris-k, _a risk_?”

Sans shrugs his shoulders, his “costume” rising and falling with the movement. “what can i say? i’m pretty _humerus_.”

You half-groan, half-chuckle. “Oh, no. Not the skeleton puns. **_Anything_** **_but those._**”

“why? are they _getting under your skin_?”

“No...”

“do you have _a bone to pick_ with them?”

“Stop...”

“_tibia honest_, these puns are getting a bit _bone dry_.”

“Okay, okay!” You throw your hands up in the air with faux exasperation, “I surrender! You win, you lazy skeleton.”

“me, lazy? _never_,” Sans holds a hand to his chest in mock offense, “i’m just a very practical skeleton.”

You aim a flat look his way before lifting a portion of his “costume” up.

_Ah, there’s the shit-eating grin you’ve been dying to see all night._

“You told me cutting two holes into this sheet would require too much effort,” you fondly arch a brow at him, “That’s called being _lazy_, dear.”

“ah well, i guess you caught me then.”

It takes you a second to realize he’s pulling you to him.

“now that that’s sorted out, what i want to know is,” he leans closer to you before whispering in your ear, “can i keep you?”

...

Did he just...?

Yeah, he just...

_Hoo boy, did the room get hotter in here, or was that just you?_

You flick your gaze up to meet his...and he has the gall to wink at you.

_Oh, it’s really just you, after all..._

You bury your burning face into his shoulder as Sans holds you tightly against him, cracking up over your reaction.

“You’re such a dork.”

“true, but i’m _your_ dork.”

You peck him on the teeth. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me freaking forever to write... sorry for the wait!
> 
> between family things, personal things, and the like, i haven’t had the drive or time to write. (an explanation for this can be found in my fic, Going, Going, Gone: The Story.)
> 
> if you’ve not seen the Casper movie made in 1995, i highly recommend watching it! it’s one of my favorite halloween movies ever. sure, it has its corny moments, but that “can i keep you?” line was goddamn gold. (especially to the wee little heart of my younger kid self.)
> 
> i’m not sure when i’ll be able to get the next chapter up, but i’ll keep using these as prompts to write because i’ll probably need to write something other than my main fic every so often.
> 
> bye for now!


	5. Rainy (UT!Papyrus x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain?! Halloween?! Cancelled?! Pregnant?!
> 
> (Words?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: pregnancy is mentioned! this might be a topic you’re okay with, or this might NOT be a topic you’re okay with. i can’t read minds, so this is a heads up for people who just aren’t up for reading stories with this kind of thing. (it's all good, you do you, i do me, we're cool, no worries!)
> 
> no specific female or male bits are mentioned, and hey - Pap's a freaking magical skeleton. anything is possible when magic’s involved, so no judgment against other people, okay? okay.
> 
> ONTO THE STORY!

_“Get out your rain jackets, folks, because a _ **big** _ storm is headed our way! As you can see here on our weather map, there’s going to be so much rain over the next few days that a flash flood warning is in effect until further notice.”_

_“Wow. Sounds like Halloween might get canceled this year after all. Tune in at 5:00 to...”_

“NYOO HOO HOO! HUMAN,” teary eye sockets fill your vision, “SAY THIS ISN’T SO.”

“Uh, Pap?”

“HALLOWEEN CAN’T BE CANCELED!”

“_Pap._”

“NOT WHEN WE’VE BEEN WORKING SO HARD ON OUR COSTUMES!”

“_Papyrus_**_._**”

“THEY’RE OUR BEST ONES YET!”

“Stars above and below...”

“NOBODY WOULD HAVE BEATEN US AT UNDYNE’S COSTUME PARTY!”

“You’re such a goober.”

“WE WOULD HAVE **CRUSHED** THE COMPETITION WITH OUR COMBINED GREATNESS!”

“Good thing you’re my goober.”

“DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, HUMAN?”

You can’t help but let out a fond snort.

“No, nothing much, Pap,” your features further light up with amusement, “but might I remind you that humans need to _breathe_ to survive?”

It takes a moment for Papyrus to realize he’s been swinging you around the living room this whole time, pressing you tightly to his battle body.

“GASP! HUMAN, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER? NYOO HOO HOO! I DIDN’T HURT YOU, DID I?”

Papyrus holds you at arm’s length, worriedly looking you over for any signs of an injury.

You feel your SOUL warm at the sight of him.

Your hands cover his before they can continue their fruitless search. You let them rest over your belly.

“I’m fine. They’re fine. We’re all fine. Nothing to worry about, Pap.”

Papyrus splays his fingers over your belly, feeling his children kick at them almost as if to reassure him.

“I Still Should’ve Been More Careful...”

“Babe, if you were more careful, I wouldn’t’ve gotten pregnant, now would I?” You wiggle your eyebrows at him.

“...HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO VULGAR?” Papyrus whines as he attempts to hide his glowing face behind his hands.

“Only because it’s true, and you love it,” you pull his hands away from his face before kissing his fingertips, “Or rather, you love _me_.”

Over the past few months, you’ve been feeling more...self-conscious about your appearance. You know Papyrus would never do anything like cheat on you, but you haven't been able to stop yourself from wondering if he would’ve been better off with a monster than a human as his mate.

“Human.”

Papyrus gently cups your face with both hands.

“For The Rest Of My Life,” he bumps your forehead with his, “You Are The Only _Bun_ For Me.”

..._oh, you weren't expecting that._

Your laughter, already maniacal because _Papyrus_ just made a _pun_ on _purpose_, only gets worse from here as an onslaught of puns is released upon you.

“There’s No _Bun_ I’d Rather Be With Than You.”

“You Are My _Bun_ and Only.”

“And I’m Your Number _Bun_ Fan.”

“I Love Only _Bun_, And That’s You.”

“_Bun_ Plus _Bun_ Equals Two, So Will You Be My _Plus Bun_?”

“Papyrus, that last one was **_terrible_**_._”

“I KNOW,” he groans, smacking a hand against his forehead.

You snicker before reaching out to brush your fingers along the edge of his jaw.

“Thanks, Pap. I needed that.”

He presses his teeth to your fingertips, giving you an audible wink.

“The Pleasure Is Mine, Human. Now, If You’ll Excuse Me, I Have To Prepare Our Costumes.”

“What, why?”

“I Want To Show Off My Lovely Human To The Undernet! And What Better Way To Do That Than To Have Our First Halloween Party As A Family.”

You grab his hand, pulling him towards your shared bedroom.

“Only if I get to wear the baker’s hat!”

Papyrus wears a playful scowl on his face. “Ovens Don’t Wear Hats Last Time I Checked.”

“Can’t you make an exception for me?" You dazzle him with your smile. "I’m pregnant, after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this one. this...became so much longer and deeper than i planned it to be. pregnancy was honestly not what i originally planned to include, but i’m kinda glad i did. i like how this turned out to be more than just fluffy feelings. i hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Switch (UF!Sans x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just another day on the Surface.  
The birds are singing.  
The wind is whistling.  
Sans is meowing.  
The trees are- _wait a second._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN AROUND TO POSTING THIS HERE.
> 
> HELL YEAH!

“[**_c h a n g e. m e. b a c k._**]”

Sweat drips down Alphys’ face in buckets. She nervously fiddles with her fingers before making eye contact with her latest <strike>victim</strike> test subject. “I c-can’t rush this kind of thing, S-Sans. Y-you need to-“

“-calm the **fuck** down.” Before he can even blink, Undyne has Sans by the back of his neck.

Which is a lot easier to do, now that he’s a cat.

...

_Yeah, you read that right._

Hissing with as much hate as he could muster up, Sans tries his best to claw at something - _anything_ \- that would free him from her grasp.

Undyne has the good sense to keep him at arm’s length. (She’d like to keep her good eye intact, thank you very much.)

“Don’t even try it, bonehead.” Alphys watches with mild amusement (and slight fear) as Undyne raises Sans to eye level. “I’m all for chucking you out a fuckin’ window if you do somethin’ stupid, so you **better **act wisely.”

“[**_bring it on, fish bitch._**]” Sans meets her glare with one of his own, a deep growl starting to build in the back of his throat.

A long, suffering sigh catches their attention before Undyne could make good on her word.

“I Swear, You Two Are Insufferable.” Papyrus grabs Sans from Undyne...

...and promptly dumps him in your lap.

_What?_

“Until Alphys Can Figure Out A Way To Change My Brother Back, I’m Leaving _You_ In Charge Of Him, Human.”

You fight the urge to deck Papyrus in the face.

_Of course he’d do this to you._

He’s been trying to get you two together since the moment he’d seen you laughing at his brother’s puns.

While Papyrus would prefer to live in a pun-free world, nothing made his SOUL feel better than to hear Sans pun again.

Yes, Sans often punned to get out of dodgy situations or lighten tense moods while they lived in the Underground, but it was rare to hear him pun for the sake of genuine fun.

Imagine Papyrus’ surprise when he heard Sans shoot pun after pun at you as you went about your day at the embassy.

Papyrus made sure to remember that moment clearly. You were sitting at your desk filling out paperwork, trying your hardest to not cackle loudly at the puns being constantly flung your way.

Sans was..._stars_, Papyrus hasn’t seen his brother smile like that since he was a babybones.

After everything that’s happened in the Underground (fully remembered or not), Sans deserved to be happy.

Papyrus owed his brother that much.

After seeing you two together like that, he had a feeling that you’d play a key role in making Sans happy.

And so, the Great and Terrible Papyrus made it his mission to befriend you.

_What A Troublesome Decision._

Admittedly (and only somewhat unfortunately), getting to know you was like getting to know his brother.

You had an appreciation for puns and other turns of phrase, a love of hot dogs (and hot cats, once they were introduced to human society), a preference for mustard over ketchup...

No wonder you two got along so well!

It only makes sense that you’d eventually find yourself attracted to Sans. (You decided to share this dark secret of yours with Papyrus after a friendly drinking contest against Undyne...that you lost.)

Oh, how could Papyrus just let two of the most important people in his life fall in love and not do anything about their feelings for each other?!

He watches as you unconsciously start to stress-pet Sans, who absolutely melts under the attention you’re giving him.

_Stars, Let’s Hope This Works._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also posted on AO3 as “Here, Sansy, Sansy” because i’ve decided to make this into a series...
> 
> WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!  
XD
> 
> (i’ll get to these prompts eventually...if anything, i’ll use them next self-tober!)


	7. Coffee (FSG!Papyrus x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: “Now Entering - Bold Guy”
> 
> ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this fic self-indulgent? yes.  
is this fic going to have profanity and other foul language? yup.  
is this fic a bit crack-like in nature? seems like it, but don’t worry - i had a good laugh, so i’m sure you will too!  
is this fic gonna satisfy your Coffee fix? in more ways than one. ;D

You glare at your laptop, cursing the lack of progress you’ve made on this stupid essay.

Why the hell do graduate schools ask you to write an essay about _yourself_? Like, c'mon. You have _way_ more experience with writing **research papers**, not autobiographies.

Not to mention - how are you supposed to sound proud but not _too _ proud of your accomplishments? How do you get the admissions committee to give _you_ their stamp of approval?

_How the hell do you get past this stupid writer's block?!_

You rub aggressively at your temples, feeling a bad headache coming on from how frustrated you’re getting. Whether you’re frustrated with yourself for not knowing what to write next, or with the essay for just plain ol’ existing, you don’t know. Thankfully, you’re very sure of one thing - _this essay can go fuck itself to oblivion and beyond._

Feeling somewhat better now that you’ve let out some of your anger, you let your body sag into the back of your chair.

It’s been several hours since you first sat down in this chair. You hadn’t meant to lose track of time, of course, but what’s done is done you suppose.

Sighing, you straighten up. You’re in the middle of talking yourself back into writing when you hear your stomach growl.

_Oh no_. Looks like it’s midnight snack time. You’re _so _ disappointed. Totally not _excited_ about pushing off the bane of your existence for a while longer. And definitely not being _sarcastic_ about this absolutely _devastating _ development. Ha ha ha. Ha. Nope. No sarcasm here.

You make your way to the kitchen, turning on the overhead light with the flick of a switch.

Wine and Coffee had gone back to their rooms once dinner had ended and the dishes were cleaned up. Properly, that is, because Wine had standards and they were as high as the heels on his pristine leather boots. Which were fucking high. And dangerous looking. Like, seriously - they could take an eye out if you weren’t careful...and Wine wanted to...but that’s another story for another time! Which is not now! Because this is your story!

...

You shake yourself from your thoughts. _Man, you really needed coffee right now._

...

Aha.

Nope.

Nope nope nope.

One ticket to Nope-town, please. Thank you.

You wave a hand at your face. Even tired, your mind could conjure up the lewdest things...!

Sure, you were thirsty, but not like _that! _ (Stars, what were you, a horny teenager???)

Besides, it...it doesn’t seem like Coffee will be returning your feelings anytime soon.

Just the other day, Coffee found the courage to tell you how much he treasured your friendship and how much he’d hate to lose that. Ever.

_...fuck._

Well. That’s just another reason for you to crawl into bed and stay there for the rest of your life once this stupid essay is finished and you submit your stupid application.

At least you can love on the other kind of coffee...

...

Wait. Hang on a second.

When did you...

Did you make a fresh pot of coffee while inner-monologuing?

You stare down at the full cup in front of you, whip cream and all. There’s no way you could’ve done all this without making a complete mess. So, this leaves you with two options - either you’ve died and become a coffee-making god, or...

You look to your right.

...

!!!

COFFEE!

(The skeleton, not the drink.)

He’s standing rather closely to you, wearing a look you’ve never seen on him before. If you had put it into words, he almost looked nervous, concerned, and...frustrated?

What could Coffee be frustrated with? His anxiety? His- _Oh. That’s different._

You tilt your head as you make out the words on Coffee’s sweatshirt.

_“Bold Guy”? What’s that supposed to mean-_

...

_HHHHHHHHHH!_

_THAT’S WHAT IT MEANS!!!_

Coffee has you in his arms before you can even blink.

You try to wiggle free, praying he'd let go of you before you self-combust.

Of course, all hopes for release are lost when Coffee moves to tuck your head under his chin.

You’re at the perfect height for him to do this... **NO!** Now was _not_ the time to give into how comfortable you're feeling right now! Now was the time to... to...

Shit. What were you trying not to do again?

...

Oh!

“Ah, er...” _Smooth._ “Hey, Coffee! Thanks for the, uh, help and the, um...coffee!” _For the love of... C’mon, genius, you can do better than that!_ "I’d hate for all your hard work go to waste, so if you could just - I don’t know - let go of me so I could-"

“nope. don’t wanna.”

...well.

This is...quite the predicament, isn’t it?

On one hand, you’re quite enjoying the way he’s hugging you right now.

On the other hand, you’re internally screaming into the abyss because _HOLY HELL! _COFFEE IS HUGGING YOU, AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS THE REAL LIFE OR IF THIS IS JUST FANTASY!

(“Bohemian Rhapsody” reference? Check.)

Something - Coffee’s _cheekbone_, you realize - rubs against the top of your head. Pressed as you are to his chest, you can’t help but feel every purr that's escaping him.

Melting helplessly into Coffee’s touch, you try to think of the last time you felt this safe and comfortable.

To say it’s been a while would be an understatement. Between family, work, and school, life’s been hectic.

Yeah, you weren’t directly involved with any of the current family affairs, but that didn’t mean you were unaffected by what was going on. Similarly, with school, you may not have been in a master’s program right this moment, but that didn’t mean you weren’t working on what you’d need to get into one of those programs.

In regards to work? Well, that’s a story best left for next time. Right now you have bigger fish to fry._ Like trying to figure out why Coffee won’t let you go._

Before you can think of what to say next, Coffee has you blanking hard again. “you’ll get in, sweets. i know you will. just have faith in yourself like i do in you.”

With a gentle hand in your hair, Coffee tilts your head up to have your gaze meet his. “remember - you have the experience, the knowledge, and the know-how to write a fantastic statement of purpose. all that’s left is to let the admissions committee fall in love with you,” he presses a bony kiss to your forehead, “just like i have.”

...

You must be dreaming.

You must’ve slammed your head into the wall or fell down the stairs after getting out of your room because there’s _no way in hell_ that Coffee just kissed your forehead and confessed to feeling a helluva lot more than a typical friend would.

Your stunned silence has the Coffee you know and love coming back quicker than when he boldly approached you.

“i-it’s okay if you don't feel the same way. i know monster and human r-relationships aren’t really approved of. i-“

_Oh, to hell with self-restraint._

Grabbing the sides of Coffee’s hood, you yank him down to your level, making him squeak in surprise. It turns into a noise of pure delight when you passionately (but carefully) press a kiss to his teeth.

You try to put all your feelings into the intent of your kiss. Your efforts seem successful when Coffee shows you just how deeply his feelings run for you.

As you both pull back, panting and pleasantly satisfied with this first kiss, you can’t help but have one last coherent thought before kissing your skeleton silly.

_Looks like you can have your Coffee and drink it too._

(Years later, you find out Wine was watching you two the whole goddamn time. Mortified beyond belief, you press your face into Coffee’s shoulder, groaning all the while. Your kids, young enough to not fully understand but old enough to get the basics, crow happily at the pictures of their parents as young lovers. You have the strong urge to strangle Wine, but you hold back because obviously your hus-bone (heh) wouldn’t want that. Seriously, the things you do for Coffee!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [when i wrote this: it's 4:24 am and all i can think of now as i finish this fic is, “wine likes to watch.” *WHEEEEEEEEEZE*]
> 
> by the by, i hadn’t planned on the reader and coffee kissing or even becoming parents, but it just turned out that way and i’m really kinda happy it did!
> 
> stay tuned for PJs next :D


	8. PJs (SFR!Papyrus x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: parents fighting
> 
> i mean, i dunno if that's considered a trigger, but hey - better safe than sorry, right?

“He’s fighting with her again, Rus.” You hold your phone closer to your ear, hoping the voice on the other end would distract you from the argument still going on downstairs.

Your parents, especially your dad, fight about the stupidest things sometimes. This time around, it’s about the air conditioner, and how your mother is “putting words” into your father’s mouth. You’d unfortunately been dragged into this one when they’d asked you to recall who said what, when, why, where... **UGH!**

Just...

_God._

The world’s already stressful enough as it is. Why the hell did _this_ have to be added onto your plate too?

You wipe at your eyes, telling yourself over and over again to keep it together.

Times like these really made you wonder about love and romance. Not to mention relationships. Is this what love’s supposed to look like? What your future partner will be like when you grow old together? Because if that’s the case...

You heave a sigh.

“you still with me, angel?”

Goddammit. You knew something had slipped your mind.

“Shit. Sorry, Rus. I’m just... I’m getting all stuck in my head, and I’m thinking these _things_, and now I just-“

“need a break?”

“Yes. That. _That_ is what I need right now.” You hear your parents shout even louder at each other than before. It seems like they’re really starting to get on each other’s nerves.

Unable to hold it together any longer, you start tearing up. “Rus, can I come over...? Please, I-”

“for you? the door’s always open.”

Normally, a person would be scared out of their mind at having somebody suddenly appear out of nowhere.

But not you.

All you feel is a sense of relief as you fling yourself at the monster now standing in your room, phone left abandoned at the head of your bed.

You practically melt into his embrace when Rus runs his fingers through your hair, scratching softly at your scalp.

A loud curse from downstairs has you burrowing further into the soft material of his jacket. Seeing Rus made you feel better, sure, but that didn’t exactly get you away from the current source of your anxiety.

“m’lord wants you packed and ready to stay at our house.” Rus pulls away from you to look you in the eyes. “you know the drill, angel.”

You huff before reluctantly detaching yourself from him. You know better than to disobey an order from Black. Trudging over to your closet, you start rifling around for a duffel bag and a bunch of clothes for you to wear.

You’re about to go into your dresser for a set of PJs when Rus stops you. Looking up, you feel your heart skip a beat.

_It should be illegal for Rus to smirk like that._

Feeling your heart beat a little faster, your breath coming out a little shorter, you can’t help but get even dizzier over what Rus says next.

“m’lord and i agreed that you wouldn’t be needing any of those while you’re with us. if anything, all you’ll need is a sheet._ just_ a sheet.”

...

_Well then._

_Seems like you’re in for a good time after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’know...
> 
> i’m sure some of you might've wondered, “but what if the parents realize their kid is gone and get worried?”
> 
> and i gotta say... “that could be very likely, but thankfully this is all a work of fiction, and don’t you want to go into the bone zone? twice over, and at the same time, if possible?”
> 
> eheh.
> 
> well, i suppose - more, ehh, realistically? likely? - these parents could care less about their kid and what they do. OR! they know their kid is with black and rus and they’re totally okay with that. 
> 
> which i like.
> 
> and which also brings up the idea of human-monster relationships being socially accepted. not to mention /poly/ human-monster relationships being a thing.
> 
> (i was originally going for just a rus and reader only relationship, but then this story got a mind of its own and i am /very/ okay with how this turned out.) 
> 
> ...damn.
> 
> i now wanna write more of these 3.
> 
> have a good one!


End file.
